Kanto Lemon
by FearfulFloof
Summary: Aliza starts her journey in Kanto and wanders off the beaten path, then runs into a rogue Ivysaur. IMPLIED LEMON WARNING! semi-short one-shot. Rated M for implied lemons.


A little pokemon one-shot. This is my first fanfiction/lemon so be nice! Rated M for implied sex, foul language and minor violence.

EDIT!: i have taken out the detailed sexual actions to conform to the site rules.

* * *

The breeze was gentle and there were few clouds in the sky. It was a lovely day out today, Aliza thought to herself. Her long black hair flowed behind her as she ran, her amber eyes glancing around for any sign of wild pokemon. Aliza had a somewhat slender, tomboyish build and wore a black tank top, thigh high jean-shorts and black tennis shoes. Even though she was 19, she had just obtained her first pokemon, a male Charmander, and started her journey. That's right, she's a Kanto trainer. She had heard of a rogue pokemon on Route 1 and was warned to be particularly careful since it would be much stronger than the pokemon that were native to the route.

There was a patch of grass moving off to the side and, out of curiosity, Aliza followed it. It seemed to be heading for the trees, but there was no way she was letting what might be her first catch get away! The pokemon was no more than a shadow as it entered the tree line, Aliza starting to close in behind it while reaching for the pokeball on her belt. "Hang on a sec! I'm not gonna hur- whoa!" In her rush, she tripped over a tree root and the shadow disappeared. She cursed under her breath. "Damn it.. It was probably just a Ratata anyway.." Aliza grumbled. She got up and dusted herself off, looking around. Uh oh.. She was so busy chasing that shadow she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going! "Great.. now how am I gonna get to Viridian City?"

Aliza sighed. Well, I could try the old 'follow the broken shrubs' method, she thought, if I could find any that is... She looked around, trying to find her way back. "This is useless.. It's already starting to get late..." She reaches for the pokeball that held her Charmander and let the fire lizard out. _"Char-Charmander!"_ Aliza smiled at him. "hey Charmander. It's getting pretty late, and I was wondering if you'd like to sleep outside your pokeball?" Charmander tilted his head in thought for a moment before nodding and smiling at his trainer. _"Char!"_

 **~~~ A few hours later... ~~~**

Rustling bushes stirred them awake, Charmander growling and getting ready to defend his trainer from danger. Aliza, who had been sleeping in her underwear, took a flashlight out of her dark purple backpack and shined it towards where she had thought the noise came from. Suddenly, a tough looking Ivysaur jumped out of the bushes at them! They rolled out of the way in opposite directions, the Ivysaur landing between them. _"Saaaauuur..."_ it growled at them. Could this be the rogue pokemon she had heard about?

 _"Char-Charmander Char!"_ The little fire-type ran at the Ivysaur and tried to use Scratch on it, but it dodged quickly and knocked the Charmander back with a sturdy Vine Whip. "Charmander!" Aliza got to her feet and rushed over to her pokemon to make sure he was alright, but was stopped when something grabbed hold of her foot and dragged her back. _"Saaauurrr..."_ The Ivysaur wrapped her in vines so she couldn't escape. "H-Hey! L-Let me go! Charmander, help!" Just as the fire-type started to get up, he was covered in a cloud of Sleep Powder. Aliza caught a wiff of it too and started to lose consciousness.

 **~~~ The next morning... ~~~**

 _"Char? Charmander Char?"_ When Aliza woke up, the Ivysaur had gone and her Charmander had used the fire on his tail tip to break the vines that had kept her from escaping the night before. _"Char-Charmander?"_ Being the young fresh-from-the-lab starter he was, he was more concerned for his trainers well-being than her being naked and sticky. Aliza looked around a little before rubbing her concerned fire lizards head. "I-I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright, buddy." Charmander smiled a little. "Think you could help me find my stuff?" The fire-type nodded and started walking off, leading Aliza back to where the Ivysaur had first attacked them so she could clean up and put some clothes on. After a few more hours, they finally found their way out of the wooded area and back on the path to Viridian City, eventually making it to the city itself.

* * *

The End... unless I find the time and inspiration to write more. Hope you liked it! Remember, this is my first lemon/fanfiction, and there are most definitely better things out there to read and fap to, but this is mine, and I'm glad I was able to put it out there. Who knows? Maybe I'll write more!

~FearfulFloof ;3


End file.
